The First Annual Bayville Street Festival
by The Green Pilgrim
Summary: Quite randomly, there is a random street festival in which case random stuff happens to various random characters. There is Polka. There are demon goats. There are random almost-love scenes. Enjoy.


   
A/N: Hey! I'm only two hours late, give me a break! _

Hi, to all you people who stumble upon this. This was written in answer to a challenge/contest/THING by Jaganashi. Yup-yup. ^_^ That's pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy. ^__^

Disclaimer: Ey oh whey oh, ey oh whey oh… Walk like an Egyptian.

~*~The First Annual Bayville Street Festival~*~  
  


Those loitering in the foyer of the mansion after a long day of school were utterly unprepared for the sudden bombardment of giggles, "like"s, and "Woohoo!"s that came barreling through (literally) the front doors in the form of Kitty Pryde.

"Yes! I don't believe it!" She said, tossing her backpack carelessly to the side and proceeding to twirl around and wave her arms. In her right hand an obnoxiously yellow piece of paper gleamed as she held it up like a beacon of truth…

"Don't believe what…?" Asked Bobby cautiously, standing amidst the others so unfortunate to be present.

"There's gonna be a Street Festival!" She cried in response, grabbing his wrists and leading him in her unrelenting, cheerful dance.

"So-oOo—ooo…!" Bobby managed to get out, desperately trying to free himself from the wild girl's grip.

She promptly shoved him to the ground and frolicked up the stairs, continuing to babble about how, "This is gonna be sooo great!" and "I can't wait!"

Those left in the foyer quickly shrugged it off as just the usual chaos and headed their respective ways, leaving a rather traumatized Bobby on the floor with Kitty's discarded back-pack.

~*~

Kitty jogged- or skipped, really- down one of the upstairs hallways, humming a fairly-tuneless melody as she went. Without thinking, she dove through the first door she saw landing in a giggling heap on Kurt's bedroom floor. 

"KITTY!" She heard him cry indignantly. She shut her eyes and giggled harder.

"What? Are you naked or something?" She managed to get out before collapsing in a fresh fit of laughter.

"No… but I could have been!" 

She opened her eyes to see him standing, fully dressed, with his fists on his hips, tapping a foot while his tail flicked around in agitation. 

"Geeze, sooooorry. BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" She stood up, looking at him with wide eyes. Kurt was now getting rather scared. Kitty only got this hyper when there was a sale at the mall or some one did something terrible enough that they had to drive with her as punishment. He backed up slowly, preparing to teleport out if need be.

"There's going to be a street festival on Thursday!" She cried, shoving the yellow paper still clutched in her hand up to his face. He stared at it, then back to her before a wide grin spread across his face.

"A street festival…? You mean like, games… and contests… and music… and partying?"

"All that and more!" She said happily. 

"And… ve're going?"

"Like, of COURSE! Wouldn't miss it for anything! This is gonna be so awesome! Tell everyone else about it, 'kay?" And with that, she rushed right through his door leaving Kurt alone to wonder whether she'd just said she'd go on a date with him…

~*~

Professor Xavier looked at all of the grinning teenage faces around him. His students never ceased to amaze him, having seen much more at their young age than any adult could hope to see in their life and still managing to put up a pretty good groveling act when it came to going out on a school night. He dropped his bemused expression in favour of a stern one, although he already knew what the outcome of this conversation would be.

"Well, it is on a school night…" He began, leaning his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers together. 

Kitty piped up. "Please, Professor? It'll be, like, educational I'm sure!" She flashed him the 'too-innocent' smile that all kids use when they want something.

"Yeah, Professor…" Scott began, stepping forward. The others (meaning anyone in the mansion under the age of twenty-one) all had smiles similar to Kitty's, and were now watching Scott with full confidence that he'd get them what they wanted shining in their eyes. Scott cleared his throat. 

"Well… You know we have been sort of… *busy* lately… What with school… and just… just everything else. We could sort of use a break like this. You know, to… uh… keep spirits up?" Xavier received 'the grin' once again. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he always did when he was giving in- either to terrible things he just couldn't prevent, or twenty-some teenagers all ganging up on him.

"All right…" He said slowly. An instant burst of celebration emitted from those before him, quickly silenced when he held up his hand. "But this does not excuse you from any school work or training."

Several choruses of "Gotcha, Professor!", "Sure, no problem!", and "Wouldn't dream of it." met his ears. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'd also prefer that none of you went alone. I trust…" He looked pointedly at the newer recruits who made no move to make a space in the group for Jamie. He was currently jumping up and down in the back, trying to see over the others' shoulders. "That none of you will leave anyone behind for any reason." They looked slightly sheepish as Roberto grabbed Jamie by the shirt collar, dragging him forward. He flashed a smile at Xavier. 

"Then… its settled? We can go?" Jean asked hopefully, making sure to have a full grasp of the situation.

Xavier nodded. "You may go. And literally in some cases. I believe some of you are currently fifteen minutes late for a training session with Logan…" Most faces blanched as the hoard quickly made their way out his door. Jamie, being the last one out, smiled nervously before shutting the door behind him.

Xavier sighed. He could only hope that Thursday could come and go with everyone remaining in one piece…

~*~

It was Thursday, and after an excrutiatingly long day at school the Xavier kids piled into their respective vehicles to head towards an equally excrutiatingly long wait until 7:00- when the festival began. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, but they always relished events like these where they could disappear into the crowds and just have a good time like *normal* teens did. 

"You guys comin' or what?" Scott called from the driver's seat of his convertible. Jean waved from her SUV as she pulled out of the parking lot. He looked her way briefly before returning his gaze to Kitty and Kurt, she who was looking preoccupied and he waiting for her. 

"Um… Scott? Do you think we could, like… walk home?" She asked a little nervously. Kurt, stunned, looked towards her in amazement. First agreeing to go to the festival with him and now *this*? He tried to stop himself from going into cardiac arrest as she flashed Scott a charming smile. 

"Please? We'll be careful…"

Scott raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face as he looked from one young teen to the other. Shaking his head slightly, he replied, "I don't see why not." 

"Thanks, you're the best!" Kitty said cheerfully. She grabbed Kurt's hand and began to pull him away. Kurt threw Scott a grateful look before allowing himself to be dragged away. 

Scott sighed, pulling out and heading home in an otherwise empty car, unable to keep the grin off his face.

~*~

"Kitty, vhere are ve _going?_ Isn't ze mansion back zat vaAAAAY!" Kitty gave an extra tug on his hand for good measure. 

"Well, duh! We're going to watch them set up for the festival!" She said, oblivious to the disappointed look on his face at these words.

"Oh." Then, "Couldn't you have just vaited until tonight? Ve only have, vhat, five hours?"

"I just had to be sure…" Kitty muttered, more to herself than to Kurt. "The flyer didn't say anything but then, YES! OH MY GOD, YES!" With renewed energy, she dragged him towards an intersection leading to Main Street, now closed off in preparation for the festival that night. As they turned the corner, they saw a town transformed. Booths and banners lined the sidewalks, workmen on ladders hastily taped crepe paper to an available buildings, and towards the end of the street a stage was being set up in preparation for the live entertainment that was sure to be loud enough to be heard in the next town over. 

But none of this had attracted Kitty's attention, she was concerned with a solitary stand that had a rather large sign over it. In bright red letters it read: COOKING CONTEST.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She cheered, letting go of Kurt's hand to rub her hands together. Kurt stared at the sign in shock. This situation was just getting worse and worse…

"Kitty…" He began slowly, searching for a tactful way to say that there was no way she would win that contest. "Do you really sink its such a good idea to enter just like zat? I mean, you didn't have any time to prepare and—"

"Oh, don't be silly! I've got what, five hours?" She flashed him a cheeky smile. "Speaking of, I'd better get going! I wonder which recipe I should use…" With that, she set off at a run back way they came. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder. 

Kurt stared after her. 

There was absolutely no way he was going home now, lest she decide she needed some 'help' or worse… a _taste tester. With a sigh, he began to stroll down the street, eyes scanning the various signs depicting other games at activities. He raised an eyebrow at an area that had apparently been cleared out for the first annual "Bayville Polka Contest". Well, that was certainly interesting. He thought only his _parents _listened to that junk._

He was distracted from his surveying when some one nudged him from behind.

"No," He said quickly as he turned around, "I really don't think I should help you, Kit- … Goaty." He raised an eyebrow at the creature before him. It was a rather large goat- or it seemed large to him, not that he could profess seeing too many goats in his life. The creature cocked its head, making its already crooked ears even more so. It looked up at him with deep soulful eyes, only succeeding to further his intimidation.

"Nice, goat. Good, goat. I'll just be…" With each backward step he took, the goat took a step forward. He looked around him wildly. Where had all of the workmen gone!? He was suddenly alone on the street with a deranged farm animal… He recalled Kitty dragging him past a petting zoo in her mad dash towards the food contest sign. Perhaps it had just gotten out somehow. As it came closer to him, he decided he didn't must care where it came from, only that he got away from. He glanced around him once more and teleported away.

~*~

Scott stepped out of his bedroom, not looking up from his book as he closed the door behind him. Although, he wasn't exactly paying attention to that, either. It was _The Grapes of Wrath _by John Steinbeck- something he had to read for school, that he found nothing remotely interesting in, and was only using it as a way to pass the time until the festival. He started at the top of the same page he had been reading for the past fifteen minutes when he was startled by a sudden voice from in front of him.

"Oh hi, Scott." The book slipped from his hands in surprise.

"Um… Hey, Jean." He said awkwardly. He glanced to the floor where his book now glared up at him. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up…

At the exact same time Jean did. If he had been surprised when he had heard her voice, he was even more startled when he slammed foreheads with her, thus tumbling over backwards. He blinked, unsure of what had just happened until he saw Jean's face above him, obviously trying not to giggle. 

"Sorry…" She said, handing him his book and helping him stand up. He nodded gratefully, trying not to look too embarrassed. They stood in silence, yet another awkward moment to add to the numbers they'd been having lately.

"So… you excited for the festival tonight?" She asked lamely, unable to take it anymore.

Scott smiled. "Uh, yeah! Of course… You… you going?"

She nodded, "I plan to." Then quickly, after a slight hesitation, "You… want to hang out or something?"

He tried not to let his relief show through his smile. "Of course! I mean… yeah. That'd be cool." She grinned. 

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later." She seemed undecided whether to leave or not, but clearly got over it as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off in the opposite direction.

Scott dropped his book.

~*~

Rogue, emerging from her room for the first time since she'd gotten home that day, found herself walking to the kitchen. Even from upstairs she could smell something cooking…

The closer she got, the more clatter, commotion, and cocophony in general could be heard. She assumed it was the normal chaos associated with dinner at the mansion, and was surprised to find most of her teammates crashed in the living room, chatting about the night to come as they fought over the several boxes of pizza that littered the coffee table.

"What's goin' on?" She asked as she stepped over what appeared to be a full-to-bursting Jamie. 

"Kitty has taken control over the kitchen." Amara said rather indignantly as she eyed the pizza slice before her, as if expecting it to explode at any second. 

"And you know what that means." Bobby laughed, melodramatically dragging a finger across his throat. Most of those around him laughed. Rogue smiled despite herself, before returning to her usual stony expression as she made her way to the kitchen. Usually people in their right mind didn't dare approach Kitty when she was in such a state, but after a lonely day of being in her room she felt that she needed the other girl's company. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked purposefully into the kitchen, only mildly surprised to see the stove and counters covered with bowls, packages of flour and other such thing, pots and pans, the microwaved beeped as La Cheffe herself bent over the oven, prodding an unidentifiable crusty object with a fork held loosely in her mitted hand. 

"Um… Kitty?" Rogue said cautiously. Surprised, the other girl stood up sharply, banging her head sharply on the top over the oven before growling and phasing the rest of the way through. 

"What do you—Oh. Hey, Rogue!" She smiled, rubbing her head before taking off her oven mitts. She whipped her hands on her apron and headed towards the microwave. 

"So… what's all this about?" 

Kitty looked over her shoulder, smiling. "The festival! There's a cooking contest, can you believe it? One that I plan to win, thank you very much." She smiled again, before closing the mircrowave door and pushing a few buttons.

"Ah see…" Having found the conversation run dry already, Rogue prepared to leave, only to be stopped by Kitty's question of:

"So, you excited?"

Rogue grimaced, "I don't see why Ah should be, seeing as Ah'm not goin'…"

Kitty was, quite frankly, apauled. 

"What do you mean you're not going!?" She cried shrilly. "You have to go, Rogue! This is, like… major fun event stuff! How could you miss out?" 

"Let's see…" Rogue ticked off on her fingers, "Loud music, large crowds, annoyingly cheerfulness, games, fun… Not exactly what Ah call a good time…"

Kitty's eyes grew rounder, if possible. "That's practically the EXACT definition of a good time!"

The less-perky girl was now beginning to get a little uncomfortable. It was very much unbearably hot, and if she stayed any longer she'd probably get wrangled into…

"Please, come Rogue! For me!" Kitty pined.

Rogue sighed, hoping she looked irritated enough. "Fine… Ah'll go. But only fer a little while…"

"Oh, yes! This is gonna be so awesome!" And with that, she dashed back to the stove. 

"You sure you'll be okay with all of… this?" Rogue asked before leaving, gesturing around them.

Kitty shrugged, not taking her eyes away from the whatever-it-was in the oven. "Have patience, and endure."

Deciding that the heat was getting to her, considering that in the last two minutes she'd agreed to go to the street festival and heard Kitty utter something _cultured, Rogue decided it was probably a good idea to leave. _

~*~

Kurt stepped cautiously around the corner of the mansion, glancing warily at the front door. He hadn't dared go inside, his stomach protesting at the mere thought of trying anything Kitty made again. He'd been wandering around for a few hours now, waiting for the others to come out and head to the festival. He had been hoping to spend the time with Kitty, but suddenly that option wasn't too appetizing. Maybe she would drop off her entry for the contest and he wouldn't have to deal with it until later that evening. He'd certainly be there to comfort her after she lost…

His eyes widened as a sharp "BAaaAH!" came from behind him. He whirled around to be faced with none other than…

"Auch! How did you get here!?" There was no way that goat could have followed him, or even his scent. Not when he had teleported! The goat just stared at him, and he could have sworn it was grinning diabolically. 

"Just leave me alone!" He strode away, the goat happily nancing behind.

~*~

"All aboard whose coming aboard!" Scott yelled desperately over the commotion of everyone tumbling from all directions in hopes of getting to the festival as soon as possible. Jean sidled up next to him. 

"Hey." She said, giving him a smile that spoke volumes.

"Hey." He returned, smiling back.

"OooOOooohh!" Several of the newer recruits chorused amidst their giggles. Scott blushed slightly, taking on a serious tone. 

"All right, does everyone at least have a partner of some sort?" He looked around desperately, slightly relieved to see everyone had bunched up into little groups. Even Jamie (Or Jamies, considering there was an awful lot of jostling going on) had a place amongst them all.

"Okay." Scott said slowly, "Be back here by 12:00." And with that, he opened the door and jumped aside as the large hoard of teens rushed past him. He watched after them as they dashed down the driveway toward the front gate, a relatively short walk would lead them to the festival. 

"Nice going." Jean said with a  grin. He smiled, offering his arm. 

"Shall we tally-ho, then?" 

"Yes, I believe we shall." She said, as she took his arm. Together, they made they're way out the front door, lasting only a few more seconds before busting out laughing and running after the rest.

~*~

Rogue leaned against a street-lamp, glaring at all of the smiling faces around her. The street itself was almost completely devoid of walking space, and every face wore a smile. As she'd mentioned to Kitty- not exactly her idea of a good time. The other girl had run off a while ago, whatever she planned to enter into the cooking contest under too much tin foil to see, not that she _wanted to see it. She almost felt sorry for the girl… _

"Rogue! There you are!" She heard the girl in question's voice ring out cheerfully as she approached, face flushed and eyes shining.

"How'd it go?" She mumbled grudgingly. Kitty only smiled.

"I don't know. They don't announce the winner until 11:00. Ooh, I hope I win! By the way, have you seen Kurt anywhere? I thought we were supposed to hang out…"

Rogue winced. The last thing she needed was to intrude on a date between her 'brother' and her 'best friend'. 

"Ah haven't seen him since this mornin'." She assured her. Kitty only looked slightly put out. 

"That's okay, I guess. We can do something else. Maybe we'll run into him, huh?" She smiled, grabbing for Rogue's hand. However, she didn't budge.

"C'mon, Rogue! Don't be such a party-poop! There's plenty to do, and we've only got 'til twelve!" 

Rogue looked warily at the other end of the street, where a mideocre band was busting the brains out of they're instruments as they tried to imitate the latest rock bands. Most of the crowd was gathered around the stage, screaming and clapping.

"Fine. Just not that way." She groaned, allowing Kitty to pull her along.

She didn't see the sudden mischevious twinkle light in Kitty's eyes. 

"Right. We won't go that way…" Happily, she lead her friend through the crowds…

~*~

"It's kind of nice, isn't it." Jean said, as she leaned against Scott. They were sitting on one of the only free benches around, sharing a cotton candy. "Not having to worry about anything, I mean…"

"Yeah, it really is. If only for a few hours, at least." He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow when she began to laugh.

"What?" He asked, laughing along nervously.

"You've… you've got some cotton candy on your nose." She giggled. He began to laugh as well. It was just like old times. 

"Here. Let me help." Slowly, she leaned in closer and rubbed the smidgeon of pink fluff from his face. Her eyes flew to his.

Maybe not exactly like old times…

Carefully, she brought her face closer to his—

Before Scott found himself with a lap full of blue fur. 

"Kurt! Why do you always—" He began, but Kurt was even more agitated than he was.

"DEMON GOAT! CHASING ME! HELP!" He leapt agiley over the bench and dashed off behind a building. 

The two blinked. 

"Yeah… real nice having nothing to worry about." Scott muttered as he prepared to stand up and go after Kurt. Jean gently grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure he can handle it… whatever it is." She smiled at him. He threw one final glance back in Kurt's direction before sitting back down. 

The two didn't notice as a certain goat with crooked ears whalloped by, heading to the exact building Kurt had just taken shelter behind.

~*~

"Kitty, where are we goin'?" Rogue grumbled, elbowing her way through the thick crowds after her friend.

"You'll see!" She cried gleefully back. She reached back and grabbed her arm, urging her along fast. "Almost there… ah!"

The crowds split apart, and Rogue got an earful of annoyingly perky accordion music. To accompany it, a large bunch a exuberantly dressed folk galloped around a roped off area. Her eyes fell towards the large sign depicting: First Annual Bayville Polka Contest in disbelief.

"Kitty, no. No! Are you insane!?" She prepared to leave, not expecting her friend to _bodily force _her towards the other dancers. 

"Come on, Rogue. You could use a dance or two…" 

"Kitty, no! Please!" She protested, trying to dig her heels into the ground. But it was too late, before she knew what was happening, she was swept into a strangers arms and led around the dance floor in time to the accordions. 

Kitty watched in glee as she twirled around.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Rogue cried over the man's shoulder. Kitty only continued to giggle before catching sight of her watch. 

"Oh my God! The cooking contest's almost over! I'll see you later, Rogue!" And she disappeared into the crowds.

~*~

"Where are they! They're late!" Logan growled, pacing back and forth in the foyer. Ororo stood patiently next to Xavier, who sat calmly, his eyes trained towards the door. Hank, bemused as always, was following Logan's movements.

"Oh, they're not late _yet. Technically, they're not late until 12:01." Logan threw him a harsh glared, which only caused his grin to widen. _

"I just don't think we should have let—" Logan began again, only to be interrupted as the front doors burst open and the whole shebang of students entered, all apparently in a state of being so tired they were hyper.

"That… was the most awesome night of my life." Ray sighed, sharing a high five with Roberto as the two held up a ridiculous looking stuffed bear (obviously a cheap carnival prize) between them like they had just single-handedly won every event in the Olympics. 

Jean and Scott were somewhere in the middle, her head on his shoulder as they allowed themselves to be jostled by the others in their slow stroll up the stairs. 

Most of them had dashed in, shouted a few greetings, "Thank you"'s, or "G'night"s to the four adults and headed up the stairs.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Ororo, sounding exhausted from just looking at the energetic youths. 

"We're missing a few…" Logan said suspsiciously, glaring at the door. 

Rogue suddenly barged in, looking angrier than they had ever seen her, not to mention more comical than any of them had ever seen her considering she was wearing a ridiculously poofy frock with yellow polka-dots all over it. A sash around her shoulder proclaimed quite boldly, "BAYVILLE POLKA QUEEN!"

"Don't. Ask." She grunted as she passed the facultly, who were left too speechless to say anything at all. They watched in amazement as she stomped up the stares. If that was suprising, what happened next was even worse…

"I got first place!" Kitty cried, as she came in lugging a three foot high trophy. "Can you believe it!? My cranberry-tuna casserole cupcakes won first prize!" She held out her trophy proudly. "Do you think I could put this on the mantel!?"

…

"Thank you! Oh, this is so awesome! The best night of my life!" And she dashed off to the living room to find a proper spot for her trophy.

Regaining his composure, Xavier began, "Well, I think that—"

But was cut off as Kurt, the last of them all, dashed in on all fours, taking to the stairs like a mad-man. 

"HELP ME!"

Just moments after, the four watched as a goat went at an amazing speed after him, 'bah'-ing gaily as it followed. Ororo serenely stepped forward, looked outside once and closed the door. "Now was that everyone?"

"Yes… yes, I believe it was." Xavier said thoughtfully.

Logan "hmmphed" obviously a tad miffed that no extra training sessions were to be dealt out, and headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Nodding to eachother, the other three went their separate ways, seeing no reason to interfere with anything they had just seen.

After all, it was just chaos as usual.

~*~The end~*~

Post A/N: Wow! Way longer, and WAY cuter than I intended. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed… I was well, rushing. Hope I didn't waste too much of you're life! ~_^ Do me a favour and leave me a review, huh?

~*~


End file.
